Alívio
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Amor. Esperança. E agora a certeza de um futuro maravilhoso para alguém muito especial. Fic curtinha! Kotarô/Natsumi, KotaNatsu


_Uma fanfic de uma casal que quase ninguém lê, que saiu curta e que se eu tiver **uma** review vou ficar feliz._

_É basicamente isso. Eu ia escrever uma SasuSaku que não tem praticamente nada a ver com essa história, mas acabou saindo essa Kotarô e Natsumi que estava rondando minha cabeça há tempos... provavelmente porque eu li Negima mais cedo, rs!_

_E se você, leitor solitário, ler essa fic, deixe pelo menos um oi, pra eu saber que existe ao menos mais uma viva alma que gosta desse casal! XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer****:** Kotarô e Natsumi são do Ken Akamatsu, que mesmo de um jeito meio tosco, deu um final feliz pra eles S2_

* * *

Sob o sol agradável da manhã, Natsumi caminhava pelas alamedas do Colégio Mahora em direção à sua casa. Agora, como professora de teatro do colégio, ela tinha direito a viver em uma das alas dos alojamentos, transformada em moradias permanentes.

Ela seguia devagar, perdida em pensamentos, carregando sacolas de compras feitas no mercadinho existente dentro do próprio campus.

- Natsumi, ei, Natsumi!

A voz masculina e forte a despertou. Kotarô vinha correndo ao seu encontro, acenando e sorrindo.

- Ah, Kotarô! Não sabia que já tinha voltado, porque não me avisou?

- Eu cheguei de madrugada, não quis perturbar... além disso estava sujo, resolvi tomar um banho no vestiário masculino antes de ir vê-la, sabe como é... – ele parecia ligeiramente desconcertado.

- Mas não precisava, já te disse que não estou doente...

- Eu sei que não é doença! Mas que sacolas são essas? Estão pesadas, deixa eu carregar pra você! – e antes que Natsumi pudesse responder, Kotarô tomou quase todas as sacolas da mão da jovem, deixando apenas um pequeno saco de papel na sua mão.

- Nem tive tempo de dizer que não estão pesadas... como acha que me viro quando você não está aqui? – ela riu e Kotarô já respondeu por cima da fala da jovem:

- Eu sei que deveria ser mais presente, mas não consigo ficar muito tempo parado, mesmo dando aulas de artes marciais... preciso de mais agitação! E lá no Mundo Mágico tem sempre alguma treta acontecendo, meu sangue ferve só de lembrar as... – e ele parou de falar ao perceber que Natsumi o olhava com carinho.

- O-o q-que foi, t-tá me deixando sem graça...

- É que fico feliz em te ver empolgado desse jeito. E se você é feliz assim, eu também fico feliz. – ela sorriu docemente e Kotarô desviou o olhar. Talvez Natsumi fosse a única coisa no mundo capaz de desestabilizá-lo em menos de um minuto.

Eles seguiram devagar e silenciosamente por uma alameda florida; Natsumi tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, enquanto Kotarô estava visivelmente ansioso com alguma coisa.

- Ahn... ehn... err...

- O que foi? - Natsumi perguntou calmamente.

- Bem, é que... que dia é hoje mesmo? Quando vou pro Mundo Mágico fico perdido no calendário daqui...

- 28 de março, por quê?

- Ahn... 28... não era hoje que você tinha uma consulta no médico?

- Sim, e eu já fui. – ela sorriu novamente.

- Ahn... ehn... e como estão as coisas, tá tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo ótimo. A doutora ficou muito feliz com todos os exames, está tudo correndo muito bem.

- Ahn... que bom... e... bem...

- Você quer perguntar se ele é normal, não é?

- ... – Kotarô não disse nada e reduziu ainda mais as passadas que já eram lentas.

- Kota, o que combinamos quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida? Que amaríamos essa criança da maneira que ela viesse, como uma humana normal ou uma meio-youkai, não é? – Natsumi parou de andar, se virando para Kotarô.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Nem parecia aquele bravo e destemido meio-youkai que já enfrentou todo tipo de bizarrice mágica – e continuava enfrentando na horas vagas.

Natsumi passou a mão no ventre, a barriga de seis meses de gravidez já bem visível por baixo de seu vestido azul celeste.

- É um bebê forte e saudável como o pai... e 100% humana como a mãe. – ela sorriu para Kotarô, que numa fração de segundo soltou as sacolas no chão e abraçou Natsumi.

- Q-que bom... q-que bom... – Kotarô tentava esconder o rosto no ombro de Natsumi, mesmo sendo mais alto que a ruiva.

- Não acredito que estou vendo o incrível Kotarô chorando... – ela acariciava os cabelos muito pretos do meio-youkai, retribuindo ao abraço.

- N-não estou chorando... é-é suor... de alívio... – ele a soltou devagar do abraço, passando repetidamente as mãos pelos olhos, tentando esconder as lágrimas que ainda tentavam sair. Natsumi passou a mão de leve no rosto de Kotarô, o acalmando, enquanto ele continuava a falar:

- Meu... maior medo... era essa criança... passar pelo mesmo que eu passei...sendo um meio-youkai... eu não suportaria ver meu filho sofrendo assim... estou tão aliviado... – ele pegou a mão de Natsumi e a beijou.

- Mas espere um instante, quem disse que é "filho"? – Natsumi o olhou, rindo, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Hein? – Kotarô arregalou os olhos.

- Você ficou tão feliz do bebê ser um humano completo que nem percebeu a dica que eu dei... eu falei "human**A**" – Natsumi deu ênfase ao "a" – é uma menina!

- Uma... menina? – o meio-youkai estava com uma expressão indescritível.

- Agora o incrível Kotarô vai ter que aprender a conviver com mais uma mulher na sua vida... talvez seja melhor pedir uma dicas pro Negi! – ela riu.

Kotarô segurou a duas mãos de Natsumi e as colocou sobre o ventre da jovem juntamente com as suas.

- Se o segredo for amar essa pequenina tanto quanto eu amo você... acho que não terei problema nenhum. – e ele sorriu, dando um beijo na testa de Natsumi.

O casal sorriu sob o sol daquela manhã de início de primavera. A família Murakami Inugami estava reunida novamente, e muito, muito feliz.

.

..

...

...

_**Mini-epílogo:**_

- Mas... me responde uma coisa, Natsumi... – Kotarô falava quanto pegava as sacolas de compras do chão.

- O que é?

- Como você percebeu que eu queria perguntar sobre o bebê? – os dois já caminhavam novamente em direção aos alojamentos.

- Ah, isso é muito simples. Eu sou professora de teatro, "ler" as pessoas é a minha profissão.  
E sabe de uma coisa, Kota? – ela se virou para o jovem, rindo abertamente:

- Você é um péssimo ator!


End file.
